familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
June 15
Events *763 BC - Assyrians record a solar eclipse that will be used to fix the chronology of Mesopotamian history. * 923 - Battle of Soissons: King Robert I of France is killed and King Charles the Simple is arrested by the supporters of Duke Rudolph of Burgundy. *1184 - King Magnus V of Norway is killed at the battle of Fimreite. *1215 - King John of England puts his seal to the Magna Carta. *1219 - Dannebrog - oldest national flag in the world - and flag of Denmark. According to legend, fell from the sky during the Battle of Lyndanisse (now Tallinn) in Estonia, and turned the Danes' luck. *1246 - With the death of Duke Frederick II, the Babenberg dynasty ends in Austria. *1389 - Battle of Kosovo: The Ottoman Empire defeats Serbs and Bosnians. *1520 - Pope Leo X threatens to excommunicate Martin Luther in papal bull Exsurge Domine. *1580 - Phillip II of Spain declares William the Silent to be an outlaw. *1667 - The first human blood transfusion is administered by Dr. Jean-Baptiste Denys. *1752 - Benjamin Franklin proves that lightning is electricity. *1775 - American Revolutionary War: George Washington is appointed commander-in-chief of the Continental Army. *1776 - Delaware Separation Day - Delaware votes to suspend government under the British Crown and separate officially from Pennsylvania. *1785 - Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier, co-pilot of the first-ever manned flight (1783), and his companion, Pierre Romain, become the first-ever casualties of an air crash when their hot air balloon explodes during their attempt to cross the English Channel. *1804 - New Hampshire approves the Twelfth Amendment to the United States Constitution, ratifying the document. *1808 - Joseph Bonaparte becomes King of Spain. *1836 - Arkansas is admitted as the 25th U.S. state. *1844 - Charles Goodyear receives a patent for vulcanization, a process to strengthen rubber. *1846 - The Oregon Treaty establishes the 49th parallel as the border between the United States and Canada, from the Rocky Mountains to the Strait of Juan de Fuca. *1859 - Pig War: Ambiguity in the Oregon Treaty leads to the "Northwestern Boundary Dispute" between U.S. and British/Canadian settlers. *1864 - American Civil War: Siege of Petersburg begins. * 1864 - Arlington National Cemetery is established when 200 acres (0.8 km²) around Arlington Mansion are officially set aside as a military cemetery by U.S. Secretary of War Edwin M. Stanton. *1877 - Henry Ossian Flipper becomes the first African American cadet to graduate from the United States Military Academy. *1888 - Crown Prince Wilhelm becomes Kaiser Wilhelm II and is the last emperor of the German Empire *1904 - A fire aboard the steamboat General Slocum in New York City's East River kills 1000. *1905 - Princess Margaret of Connaught marries Gustav, Crown Prince of Sweden. *1909 - Representatives from England, Australia and South Africa meet at Lord's and form the Imperial Cricket Conference. *1911 - Tabulating Computing Recording Corporation (IBM) is incorporated. *1913 - The Battle of Bud Bagsak in the Philippine concludes. *1916 - U.S. President Woodrow Wilson signs a bill incorporating the Boy Scouts of America, making them the only American youth organization with a federal charter. *1919 - John Alcock and Arthur Brown complete the first nonstop transatlantic flight at Clifden, County Galway, Ireland. *1920 - Duluth lynchings in Minnesota. *1934 - The U.S.'s Great Smoky Mountains National Park is founded. *1944 - World War II: Battle of Saipan: The United States invades Saipan. * 1944 - In the Saskatchewan general election, the CCF, led by Tommy Douglas, is elected and forms the first socialist government of North America. *1945 - The General Dutch Youth League (ANJV) is founded in Amsterdam, Netherlands. *1954 - UEFA (Union des Associations Européennes de Football) is formed in Basle, Switzerland. *1955 - The Eisenhower administration stages the first annual "Operation Alert" (OPAL) exercise, an attempt to assess the USA's preparations for a nuclear attack. *1962 - Students for a Democratic Society complete the Port Huron Statement. *1978 - King Hussein of Jordan weds American Lisa Halaby, who takes the name Queen Noor. *1985 - Rembrandt's painting Danaë is attacked by a man later judged insane; he threw sulfuric acid on the canvas and cut it twice with his knife. *1991 - Birth of the first federal political party in Canada that supports Quebec nationalism, le Bloc Québécois. *1992 - The United States Supreme Court rules in United States v. Álvarez-Machaín that it is permissible for the USA to forcibly extradite suspects in foreign countries and bring them to the USA for trial, without approval from those other countries. *1994 - Israel and Vatican City establish full diplomatic relations. *1996 - In Manchester, UK, a terrorist bomb injures over 200 people and devastates a large part of the city centre. *2002 - Near earth asteroid 2002 MN misses our planet by 75,000 miles (120,000 km), about one-third the distance to the moon. *2007 - Bob Barker's final episode as host of The Price is Right airs. Births *1330 - Edward the Black Prince, Prince of Wales (d. 1376) *1594 - Nicolas Poussin, French painter (d. 1665) *1623 - Cornelis de Witt, Dutch politician (d. 1672) *1624 - Hiob Ludolf, German orientalist (d. 1704) *1640 - Bernard Lamy, French mathematician (d. 1715) *1755 - Antoine François, French chemist (d. 1809) *1765 - Johann Gottlieb Friedrich von Bohnenberger, German mathematician (d. 1831) *1767 - Rachel Donelson Jackson, First Lady of the United States (d. 1828) *1789 - Josiah Henson, American slave and settlement founder (d. 1883) *1801 - Benjamin Raymond, Mayor of Chicago (d. 1883) *1805 - William Butler Ogden, first Mayor of Chicago (d. 1877) *1809 - François-Xavier Garneau, French Canadian poet and historian (d. 1866) *1843 - Edvard Grieg, Norwegian composer (d. 1907) *1875 - Herman Smith-Johannsen, cross-country skier (d. 1987) *1882 - Ion Antonescu, Prime Minister of Romania (d. 1946) *1884 - Harry Langdon, American actor (d. 1944) *1888 - Ramón López Velarde, Mexican poet (d. 1921) *1894 - Nikolai Chebotaryov, Ukrainian mathematician (d. 1947) * 1894 - Robert Russell Bennett, American composer and arranger (d. 1981) *1900 - Gotthard Günther, German philosopher (d. 1984) * 1900 - Otto Luening, German-American composer (d. 1996) *1902 - Erik Erikson, psychoanalyst (d. 1994) *1906 - Léon Degrelle, Belgian SS officer (d. 1994) *1908 - Sam Giancana, American mafioso (d. 1975) *1910 - David Rose, American songwriter, composer and orchestra leader (d. 1990) *1911 - W.V. Awdry, British children's writer (d. 1997) *1914 - Yuri Andropov, General Secretary of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union (d. 1984) * 1914 - Saul Steinberg, Romanian-American cartoonist (d. 1999) *1915 - Thomas Huckle Weller, American virologist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine *1916 - Herbert Simon, American economist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 2001) *1917 - John Fenn, American chemist, Nobel Prize laureate * 1917 - Lash La Rue, American actor (d. 1996) * 1917 - Michalis Genitsaris, Greek singer and composer (d. 2005) *1920 - Alberto Sordi, Italian actor and director (d. 2003) *1921 - Errol Garner, American musician (d. 1977) *1922 - John Veale, English composer (d. 2006) *1924 - Ezer Weizman, 7th President of Israel (d. 2005) *1926 - Shigeru Kayano, Japanese Ainu activist (d. 2006) *1927 - Ibn-e-Insha, Pakistani humourist and Urdu poet (d. 1978) *1930 - Marcel Pronovost, professional ice hockey player *1932 - Mario Cuomo, Governor of New York *1933 - Sergio Endrigo, Italian singer (d. 2005) * 1933 - Mark Jones, English footballer (d. 1958) *1936 - William Joseph Levada, American Catholic prelate *1937 - Waylon Jennings, American singer (d. 2002) *1938 - Billy Williams, baseball player *1939 - Ward Connerly, American political figure * 1939 - Brian Jacques, British author *1941 - Harry Nilsson, American singer and composer (d. 1994) *1942 - John E. McLaughlin, former Deputy Director of the Central Intelligence Agency *1943 - Xaviera Hollander, Dutch author * 1943 - Poul Nyrup Rasmussen, Prime Minister of Denmark * 1943 - Johnny Hallyday, French singer and actor * 1943 - Muff Winwood, British songwriter, producer and bassist (Spencer Davis Group) *1945 - Miriam Defensor-Santiago, Philippine senator * 1945 - Nicola Pagett, British actress *1946 - Noddy Holder, British singer (Slade) * 1946 - Demis Roussos, Greek singer *1947 - John Hoagland, American photographer * 1947 - Lee Purcell, American actress *1948 - Mike Holmgren, American football coach *1949 - Dusty Baker, baseball player and manager * 1949 - Simon Callow, British actor * 1949 - Russell Hitchcock, Member of Air Supply * 1949 - Jim Varney, American actor (d. 2000) *1950 - Lakshmi Mittal, Indian industrialist *1951 - Steve Walsh, American singer (Kansas) *1952 - Sandra Cassel, American actress *1953 - Rita Lee, Playboy Playmate *1954 - James Belushi, American actor * 1954 - Paul Rusesabagina, Manager of Hôtel des Mille Collines during the Rwandan genocide * 1954 - Beverley Whitfield, Australian swimmer (d. 1996) *1955 - Julie Hagerty, American actress * 1955 - David Kennedy, a member of the Kennedy family (d. 1984) *1956 - Ava Cadell, American actress/sex therapist * 1956 - Robin Curtis, American actress * 1956 - Polly Draper, American actress *1957 - Seppo Pääkkönen, Finnish actor *1958 - Wade Boggs, baseball player * 1958 - Riccardo Paletti, Italian racing driver (d. 1982) *1959 - Eileen Davidson, American actress *1960 - Michèle Laroque, French actress * 1960 - Marieke van Doorn, Dutch field hockey player *1961 - Kai Eckhardt, German musician (Garaj Mahal) * 1961 - Dave McAuley, Northern Irish boxer * 1961 - Yoshimi Iwasaki, Japanese singer/actress *1962 - Andrea Rost, Hungarian soprano *1963 - Helen Hunt, American actress * 1963 - Blanca Portillo, Spanish actress * 1963 - Nigel Walker, Welsh athlete and rugby union player *1964 - Courteney Cox, American actress * 1964 - Michael Laudrup, Danish footballer *1965 - Adam Smith, American politician *1966 - Idalis DeLeon, American actress/singer *1967 - Yuji Ueda, Japanese voice actor *1968 - Oh Dal-su, South Korean actor *1969 - Ice Cube, American rapper * 1969 - Oliver Kahn, German footballer * 1969 - Cédric Pioline, French tennis player * 1969 - Maurice Odumbe, Kenyan cricket Player *1970 - Leah Remini, American actress * 1970 - Gaëlle Méchaly, French soprano *1971 - Edwin Brienen, Dutch director * 1971 - Bif Naked, Canadian musician * 1971 - Nathan Astle, New Zealand cricket Player *1972 - Justin Leonard, American golfer * 1972 - Andy Pettitte, American baseball player * 1972 - Marcus Hahnemann, American footballer * 1972 - Hank Von Helvete, Turbonegro Frontman *1973 - Neil Patrick Harris, American actor * 1973 - Tore André Flo, Norwegian footballer * 1973 - Pia Miranda, Australian actress * 1973 - Greg Vaughan, American actor *1975 - Elizabeth Reaser, American actress * 1975 - Rachel Wacholder, American beach volleyballer *1976 - Gary Lightbody, Irish musician (Snow Patrol) *1977 - Nina Liu, Australian actress *1978 - Wilfred Bouma, Dutch footballer * 1978 - Zach Day, American baseball player *1979 - Yulia Nestsiarenka, Belarusian athlete * 1979 - Julia Schultz, American model *1980 - Mary Carey, American pornographic actress * 1980 - Christopher Castile, American actor * 1980 - Almudena Cid, Spanish gymnast * 1980 - Cara Zavaleta, American model *1981 - Jeremy Reed, American baseball player * 1981 - Haley Scarnato, American singer and former American Idol contestant * 1981 - Billy Dean Martin, American musician (Good Charlotte) *1984 - Tim Lincecum, American baseball player *1985 - Nadine Coyle, Northern Irish singer (Girls Aloud) *1988 - Miku Ishida, Japanese teen idol Deaths * 923 - Robert I of France (b. c. 865) * 991 - Empress Theophanu *1073 - Emperor Go-Sanjō of Japan (b. 1034) *1246 - Duke Frederick II of Austria (b. 1219) *1341 - Andronikos III Palaiologos, Byzantine Emperor (b. 1297) *1381 - John Cavendish, Lord Chief Justice of England * 1381 - Wat Tyler, English rebel *1383 - John VI Cantacuzenus, Byzantine Emperor *1389 - Prince Lazar, Serbian Orthodox saint (b. 1329) *1467 - Philip III (b. 1396) *1521 - Tamás Bakócz. Hungarian Catholic cardinal and statesman (b. 1442) *1614 - Henry Howard, English politician (b. 1540) *1679 - Guillaume Courtois, French painter (b. 1628) *1724 - Henry Sacheverell, English churchman and politician (b. 1674) *1750 - Marguerite De Launay, French writer (b. 1684) *1768 - James Short, Scottish mathematician and optician (b. 1710) *1772 - Louis-Claude Daquin, French composer (b. 1694) *1849 - James Knox Polk, 11th President of the United States (b. 1795) *1858 - Ary Scheffer, Dutch-French painter (b. 1795) *1888 - Emperor Friedrich III of Germany (b. 1831) *1889 - Mihai Eminescu, Romanian poet (b. 1850) *1917 - Kristian Birkeland, Norwegian physicist (b. 1867) *1934 - Alfred Bruneau, French composer (b. 1857) *1941 - Evelyn Underhill, British writer (b. 1875) * 1941 - Otfrid Foerster, German neurologist (b. 1873) *1962 - Alfred Cortot, Swiss pianist (b. 1877) *1965 - E. A. Speiser, American Bible scholar (b. 1902) * 1965 - Steve Cochran, American actor (b. 1917) *1968 - Sam Crawford, baseball player (b. 1880) * 1968 - Wes Montgomery, American jazz guitarist (b. 1925) *1971 - Wendell Meredith Stanley, American chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1904) *1976 - Jimmy Dykes, baseball player and manager (b. 1896) *1983 - Srirangam Srinivasarao, also known as Sri Sri, Telugu poet (b. 1910) *1984 - Meredith Willson, American composer (b. 1902) *1985 - Andy Stanfield, American athlete (b. 1927) *1989 - Victor French, American actor (b. 1934) * 1989 - Maurice Bellemare, French Canadian politician (b. 1912) *1991 - Arthur Lewis, British economist, Nobel laureate (b. 1915) *1991 - Happy Chandler, American politician and Commissioner of Baseball (b. 1898) *1993 - John Connally, American politician (b. 1917) * 1993 - James Hunt, English race car driver (b. 1947) *1994 - Manos Hadjidakis, Greek composer (b. 1925) *1995 - John Vincent Atanasoff, American computer pioneer (b. 1903) *1996 - Ella Fitzgerald, American singer (b. 1917) * 1996 - Dick Murdoch, professional wrestler (b. 1946) *2002 - Choi Hong Hi, founder of Taekwon-Do (b. 1918) *2003 - Hume Cronyn, Canadian actor (b. 1911) *2006 - Raymond Devos, French humourist (b. 1922) * 2006 - Herb Pearson, New Zealand cricketer (b. 1910) *2007 - Claudia Cohen, American gossip columnist and socialite (b. 1950) * 2007 - Sherri Martel, American professional wrestler and valet (b. 1958) Holidays and observances *Commemoration of Evelyn Underhill (Anglican mystic and poet) *Roman Empire – ninth and final day of the Vestalia in honor of Vesta *Flag Day in Denmark *Malawi Freedom Day Liturgical feasts *Augustine of Hippo's feast in many Eastern Orthodox Churches *Saint Vitus (observed with Sts. Modestus and Crescentia), patron of actors and epileptics *Saint Landelin (7th century) *Saint Edburga of Winchester (d. 960) *Saint Germaine Cousin, (d. 1601), patron of shepherdesses and of victims of child abuse External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:June